marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man Suit (Earth-416274)
The Spider-Man Suit is a specialized suit used by Peter Parker to protect his identity while operating as Spider-Man. Originally comprising of a hoodie with a spider symbol, as well as a red mask with black goggles, he was given an updated suit by S.H.I.E.L.D. for use, and was allowed to keep it. The updated suit has a reconnaissance drone, as well as gliding abilities. Capabilities Homemade Suit *'Web-Shooters:' The suit has Web-Shooters strapped onto the wrists that allow Spider-Man to discharge synthetic webbing for various purposes. It is presumed that the web-shooters were made from old parts that Peter got from the garbage. *'Goggles:' Peter relied on wearing black goggles which had adjustable lenses for Peter to see out of. That could widen and squint to provide him a greater depth of field. S.H.I.E.L.D. Suit *'Enhanced Durability:' Made by S.H.I.E.L.D. using a highly endurant fabric, Spider-Man's new suit is highly tear resistant, as seen when it received no damage after being dragged along the streets after a van, withstood the strain of Spider-Man holding the Staten Island Ferry together, as well as when it was unscathed by shards of shattered glass during the Rescue at the Washington Monument. This suit is made of a durable material that features a kevlar bi-weave that can stop slashing weapons, short of of stabbing, and can also deflect any bullet short of a straight shot impact, also allowing him to be nearly unfazed by an opponent's attacks and recover more quickly from being hit. *'Eye Lenses:' Spider-Man's eye lenses, much like his original suit's goggles, appears to be modeled after camera shutters, giving him a squinting look when they close in and provide him a greater depth of field, These lenses also have range figure binoculars that allows him to see at far distances. the lenses also protect Peter's eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun while he is swinging through the city. **'Mini-Camera:' The suit's eye lenses has a miniature camera with a live streaming, and can allow Peter to record everything through the eye lenses. and has a 1080p built into it. *'Upgraded Web-Shooters:' The suit has Web-Shooters strapped onto the wrists that allow Spider-Man to discharge synthetic webbing for various purposes. These shooters are more modern and streamlined. It was revealed that a mechanism within the Web-Shooters allows Spider-Man to display a Spider-Signal with the motif of his mask. In addition, the Web-Shooters are configurable to allow Spider-Man to use up to 576 different combinations of his synthetic webbing, such as the Web Grenade, a configuration that detonates and neutralizes its target after a few seconds. The different combinations are dialed through using the holographic computer, with the Web-Shooter's holographic computer showing the different selections. they can also be used as a wrist communicator, that Spider-Man can used for entering a video-chat. **'Impact Webbing:' Web pellets that upon impact (hence the name) release tendrils the ensnare the target. **'Three Dimensional Scanner:' It also has a 3-D scanner that captures a detailed holographic image of whatever it scans then cross-references it against every image database in the world. It's noted to being the most graphic capture device on Earth. It can also be used as a simple camera to take pictures of. **'Laser Torch:' A beam of energy shot from the communicator that is powerful enough to cut metal. **'Taser Darts:' An upgrade added by Tony Stark, they can now shoot out darts that can stun his targets **'Stingers:' Metal darts with a paralitic element and nano spider-tacers that is used to temporarily incapacitate or track foes. **'Web Grenade:' A web that holds an explosive charge at the end of it, which detonated releases another, more powerful web either in the form of a net or another web line. **'Web Parachute:' These Web-Shooters have a system to create parachutes made of web rather than having Spider-Man create them himself. **'Magnetic Webbing:' magnetized particles that will interfere with any remote-control frequencies. **'Lead-Lined Webbing:' is a variation of Spider-Man's original web-formula, with lead-like properties, allowing Spider-Man to safely contain radioactive materials. **'Flame Webbing:' web-shooters eject a highly combustive chemical solvent from the ports, that will burst into flames upon contact with the intended target when entrapped in enough fluid. **'Taser Web:' an option in the basic webbing that allows for an electric current to flow through the webbing and neutralize the target. **'Ricochet Web:' The ricochet web setting fires a strand of web that bounces off an obstacle and sticks to a target. **'Splitter Web:' Several web lines attaching to several targets at the same time. **'Acid Webbing:' An extremely acidic compound that can even melt through solid steel. **'Concrete Webbing/Quick-Drying Web Cement:' Much stronger than his regular webs, these can hold up a falling skyscraper, stop the Hulk, and immobilize Aztec goddess Itzpapalotl. **'Flash-Web:' Webs that cause a blinding flash of light upon impact to distract enemies. **'Water-Web:' These shooters are capable of absorbing water and shoot water induced webbing at high pressure, enough to break right though Sandman's body. **'Cryo-Web:' A special cartridges that contain Ice Webbing use for freezing targets that wear used to combat the likes of Hydro-Man. **'Rapid Fire:' A series of smaller web projectiles fired at a constant, high-velocity pace. **'Spider Tracers:' This version of the web-shooters demonstrates the ability to launch small GPS trackers, which Peter can track via his Web-Shooter's holographic computer. *'Utility Belt:' The belt attached to the suit can hold at least four spare web-cartridges to be used as refill for Spider-Man's web-shooters. *'Mask Filter:' A self-cleaning electrostatic precipitation system allows for full Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Filtration. It also had an 10 minutes worth compressed air capacity, which helped in situations underwater. *'Web Wings:' An upgrade from S.H.I.E.L.D. that allows him to glide in the air with a pair of wings that spread from his armpits and extend to his upper arms and thighs, it appears that they can be retracted for when he doesn't need them and only uses them for when he's too high or not enough places for him to swing from *'Vacuum Seal:' By pressing the emblem on the chest, Peter can have the suit expand and become several sizes larger, allowing him to slip out of the suit easily. It appears that he can still wear undergarments such as boxer shorts under the suit due to the same process compressing the suit through vents located on his shoulders and the top of his calves, making it appear as though he's not wearing anything underneath. *'Reconnaissance Drone:' In addition to altering the suit's size, the spider emblem on his chest is capable of detaching from its socket, deploying miniature rotating blades from its tail section that allow it to fly through the air, seemingly independent of Spider-Man's control. It has a drone mode which allows it to fly onto a target and act as a tracking device. *'Waldoes:' The suit possesses four mechanical spider-arms, or "waldoes," created from rapidly grown mono-atomic iron alloy crystal. These could be used to see around corners (via cameras in the tips) and to manipulate objects indirectly. When in the stowed position, the arms remain within the red "spider symbol" on Spider-Man's back. These arms are rapidly grown at the rate of 50 inches per second, Hollow construction allows for all material to be stored within the small back-mounted pack, and the command for growth is achieved via fast neural net-detection and amplification. The waldoes even have small grippers at the tips working as pseudo fingers. *'GPS Tracking System:' In his Web-Shooters, Parker has a GPS tracking system with a holographic display, allowing him to follow his Spider-Drone. *'Communication System:' The suit has a built-in communication system built into the mask that can be used for full communication while in the field. The link can be routed to other people's phone and display it as if it was from his cell phone *'Explosive Spider-Tracers:' Explosive spider-tracers that can blow through pavement and harm the Rhino. *'Sonic Disruptors:' A high frequency vibrational sonic attack emitted by his webshooters - these were able to vibrate Hydroman so quickly that they completely disrupted his brain functions. *'Temperature Control:' The suit is able to shift its temperate low enough to not give off a heat signature as well as increase its temperature to use offensively when punching an enemy through microfibers that radiate heat on impact'.' Trivia *The camera shutter-like eye lenses may refer to Peter Parker's occupation as a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle in the comics. It can also refer to numerous times in the comics where his eye lenses would show expressions by widening or squinting even though he's wearing a cloth mask. External Links * Category:Earth-416274 Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Suits Category:Costumes Category:Spider-Man Equipment Category:Technology